


Touchy Subject

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo and Taehyun have a discussion over the younger's over enthusiastic handling of him at their recent concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Subject

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this fic exists is because of the vine linked below to be perfectly honest...

([Story Inspiration](https://vine.co/v/etMji0vvxvP))

 

Jinwoo was in a daze after the first concert of their current Japanese tour.  His mind kept replaying the part in "Fantastic Baby" where Seungyoon and Taehyun rubbed against him like they were in heat as they made their way back to the hotel.   Jinwoo looked out the dark tinted windows of their vehicle, deep in thought, as the others talked wildly about the success of their first show.  He rubbed his chin, still focused on the hands that freely roamed his body.  Seungyoon's overly excited ministrations were pretty normal in comparison to the aggressive hand of Winner's maknae sliding between his thighs and shamelessly grabbing upward, caging the older man's crotch with his long slender fingers.   The last time Taehyun had been that upfront was when he glided his hand up Jinwoo's body and pulled him closer while singing "Tonight" at one of their many WWIC fan meets.  Jinwoo was a bit shaken up to say the least.  Before he could get lost in his thoughts again, their van pulled up to the clean modern front entrance of their hotel.  

The mat-hyung started for the van door when a hand grasped his shoulder.  "Hyung, we're gonna go out for a drink. Do you want to come?"  Jinwoo turned around to see a pleading, almost puppy dog look painted on Mino's face.  He saw Seunghoon and Seungyoon displayed the same look.  Taehyun's face remained blank.  It was if the maknae was pondering something.

Jinwoo gave himself a moment to contemplate the idea before answering.  He hadn't really left his room since they got to Japan if he was being honest.  He caught Mino's cold and the anxiety over not being able to give his best for the first leg of the tour left the older man in shambles, which caused him a massive panic attack and an emergency visit to the hospital so he didn't pass out from hyperventilation.  To say that his visit so far to Japan had been unpleasant, was an understatement.  It would be nice to actually have a chance to be in the company of his bandmates and have fun, but Jinwoo was tired and he needed to process Taehyun's brash hand and all its possible meanings.

 The singer brought his hand to his neck and replied, "I'm sorry guys, I'm just tired and I'm still not feeling 100%, so I think it's best if I stay in tonight."  He didn't miss how his dongsaengs deflated at his response.  Jinwoo felt bad about rejecting them.  "If I feel better tomorrow, I'll go out with you after the show OK?"

"Promise?" Mino asked like a small child.

Jinwoo smiled and raised his pinky finger. "I pinky promise."

Like a good leader, Seungyoon suggested, "Gets lots of rest and drink something with Vitamin C before you go bed so you can feel better tomorrow."

"Yeah Hyung,"  Seunghoon smiled mischievously, "and you need your rest, so no jerking off tonight you pervert."  He gave the mat-hyung an over exaggerated salacious wink, which made Jinwoo giggle.

"Yah!" Mino and Seungyoon yelled simultaneously as they smacked the dancer for the lewd comment.  

"Oh come on, we're all adults here!" Seunghoon grumbled as he rubbed a sore shoulder.  "Don't even pretend that you guys don't masturbate.  I can hear you through the walls at the dorm, especially you, Mino-yah."

"Yah!" Mino shouted embarrassed, "What the hell Hyung?!"

Seunghoon caught Mino's hand  before the younger man could smack him.  "If you hit me again, I swear to God, I will post your porn all over our apartment when we get back!"

Jinwoo snickered at the childish fight before waving good night and exiting the vehicle.  He was almost to the large glass doors of the building when he heard a desperate call echoing behind him.

"Hyung, wait!"  Jinwoo turned around to see Taehyun jogging to meet him.  The mat-hyung swallowed thickly when the younger reached him.  Taehyun appeared nervous as he asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Jinwoo could only nod in approval, his throat suddenly dry.  He grasped the black metal handle of one of the massive glass doors and pulled it open for the younger to walk through.  They made their way silently to the large geometric doors of the lobby's impressive elevator.  With a shaky hand, the mat-hyung pressed the glowing elevator button.  He cleared his throat to speak, "W-where do you want to talk?"  Jinwoo faced Taehyun who bit his lip in in thought.

"Hmmm.  Would your room work?"  Taehyun spoke clearly and calmly despite the hint of anxiety present in his eyes.

"Alright."

The elevator chimed open as Jinwoo responded.  Both men stepped into the chrome plated confined space and Taehyun pressed the button to their floor.  Jinwoo drummed his fingers nervously on the metal rail of the elevator as he tried to think of something to say; anything to fill the borderline awkward silence.  "Is there anything specific you want to talk about Taehyunie?"

Taehyun put his hands in the pockets of his black denim jeans.  "Yeah, but can we wait to talk about it until we get to your room Hyung."

"OK, sure."  Jinwoo brought his hand to cover his mouth as he coughed.  The mat-hyung sighed.  The atmosphere of the elevator was officially awkward.  He silently thanked the universe as the chrome door swiftly opened.  They quietly made down the grey carpeted hallway to Jinwoo's hotel room.  He quickly opened the door and made his way inside with Taehyun following behind him.  "Make yourself comfortable," Jinwoo requested as he slipped of his beige sandals.

Taehyun followed suit and then looked around the room.  Because of a computer error, Jinwoo had received one of the more upscale suites the hotel offered.  He had also been booked singly with Seunghoon and Mino sharing a room and Seungyoon and Taehyun sharing another.  The maknae whistled in approval of the swanky room as he felt the silky silver wallpaper of the entryway. "Damn Hyung, you really lucked out."

Jinwoo simply chuckled in response.  He placed his bag on a chair in the cozy living room alcove of the space.  The mat-hyung made his way to the small fridge  located near the room's flat screen television.  He bent down to get a water bottle he had chilled earlier.  Jinwoo was thankful for the small appliance because had been drinking every available liquid with hopes of flushing his inconvenient illness from his body.  He offered, "Do you want anything Taehyunie?"

"No thanks."  The maknae cracked his neck as he made his way to Jinwoo. "I just kind of want to get this out of they way."

Jinwoo gulped down a drink of water.  "Y-yeah."  He closed the mini-fridge.  "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Fantastic Baby."  Taehyun didn't miss how Jinwoo tensed at the blunt mention of the performance, a specific moment left implied by both men.

"Oh..." Jinwoo twirled a loose thread of his white baggy t-shirt nervously.  "That..."

"W-we don't have to talk about it tonight i-if you don't want to."  Taehyun's cool composure swiftly dissipated. 

"It's fine Taehyunie."  Jinwoo sat at the foot of his bed and took another sip of water.  Perhaps the cold medicine was affecting his brain. Taehyun was never that nervous or shaky when he spoke.  Regardless, Jinwoo patted the vacant space next him, signaling for his dongsaeng to join him.  "I was actually planning to talk to you about that anyway."  The mat-hyung smiled softly as Taehyun sat next him, patting the younger's shoulder.  "I'm just glad you brought it up so I didn't have to."

There was a pregnant pause as the two men tried to organize their thoughts.

Taehyun broke the silence by saying, "You looked a little spooked after the concert."  He traced the circle pattern of the iridescent white bedspread with his finger.  "Was it because of Seungyoon-hyung and I?"

"Uh... Errr, well..." The mat-hyung trailed off, unsure of how to answer. "You're partially right."

Taehyun bowed his head in insecurity, a rare sight to see.  "It was me wasn't it?"

Jinwoo quickly switched into "hyung mode."  That last thing he wanted to do was make the younger anymore embarrassed or ashamed.  He blanketed his hand over Taehyun's wrist.  "Honestly, yeah, a little."  The younger man sighed.  Jinwoo needed to recover quickly.  "I-it's just that I was surprised.  I'm used to Seungyoon being that aggressive but you, on the other hand, usually don't go that far. It wasn't bad or anything, I was just a little shocked."

"I'm sorry Hyung."  Taehyun dared looking into Jinwoo's dark eyes.  He was relieved not to see disgust or irritation flash through them.

"It's okay Taehyunie."  Jinwoo combed a stray strand of hair away from the younger's face missing how Taehyun blushed from the action.  They sat silent once more.  The older patted his thighs lightly as he tried to think of something else to say. "Is--"  Jinwoo paused, unsure of how the younger would react to his question. "Is there any reason why you did it Taehyunie?"  He saw Taehyun stiffened from the question.  He brought a comforting hand to wrap around the younger's arm.  "Feel free to take your time."  

"I don't know," Taehyun began, "I just-- I just get jealous sometimes."  He looked anywhere besides Jinwoo's puzzled face.  "Everyone's always touching you and I never get to."  His arms became more animated the more he spoke.  "I just never get you to myself and it bugs me. Like, I would touch you all time if I could Hyung." 

"Wait, huh?"  Jinwoo looked like a confused puppy as he turned his head to the side, trying to figure out Taehyun's meaning.

The maknae sighed.  Jinwoo just wasn't getting it.  Who knew how long it would be before he got Jinwoo to himself again, it was time for the maknae to come clean.  There was no time to confess passively.  He needed to be aggressive like he was onstage.  Taehyun moved closer, pressing his front to Jinwoo's side.  He whispered in his ear, "You have no idea how badly I want to touch you, all of you, Hyung."  

Jinwoo shuddered as Taehyun danced his fingers up his smooth pale thigh, toying with the hem of his light denim shorts.  The hot humid breath lapping at his ear left the mat-hyung dizzy and breathless. "W-wait wait," Jinwoo stammered, "i-is this your way of telling me you like me?" 

Taehyun smirked against Jinwoo's flushing neck, his low voice rumbling against his hyung's heating skin. "Mhmm."

"Oh my God..."  This had to be a fever dream.  In no universe would Taehyun be confessing his lust for him.  He was the lovable mat-hyung that everyone protected and hugged because he was the smallest.  There was no way he could be sexually attractive to one of his dongsaengs.  However, the soft lips painting the side of his neck with light fluttery kisses said otherwise.  Jinwoo's eyes fluttered closed as the fingers on his thigh tunneled up into the empty space between his pale skin and the denim fabric of his shorts.  He gasped as newly calloused finger tips caressed the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh.

By the light pants sprouting from the older's mouth, it seemed like he was enjoying Taehyun's ministrations.  However, Jinwoo still sat frozen and tense on the edge of the bed.  It made the maknae nervous.  Was Jinwoo actually enjoying this?  "I-is this okay Hyung?"

"Y-yeah," Jinwoo's voice wavered, "I'm just trying to remember how to breathe."  Both men laughed.  It had been a long time since Jinwoo had been with anyone, male or female.  He risked turning towards the younger man and placed his hands on Taehyun's firm chest, gripping at his olive v-neck.

Taehyun sighed in approval as he pulled Jinwoo even closer.  He daringly sucked lightly on the pressure point on Jinwoo's neck, causing the older man to whimper.  Taehyun smiled against the reddening skin.  He aimed to leave marks that would vanish before the morning, he wanted to mark the older with invisible ink.  Nobody but Jinwoo and him needed to know about how many pink and red marks he left on the older's flawless pale skin.

Jinwoo moaned as Taehyun trailed a line of firm open mouth kisses up his neck, nibbling slightly at his chin and jawline.  "F-fuck, Taehyunie."  He heard Taehyun chuckle at the outburst.  The younger's lips danced towards his but Jinwoo backed away.  "But I'm still sick."

Taehyun huffed.  "Hyung,  I have a strong immune system.  A little kissing isn't going to affect me."  He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Jinwoo's neck, edging closer to his ear.  "Please Hyung?"  He reveled in the shiver Jinwoo emitted from the simple whisper next to his ear.  "Just a little kiss?"  He teased Jinwoo's earlobe between his lips.

Jinwoo moaned at the contact. "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah."  Taehyun sat up and turned Jinwoo's warm face with his hands.  His eyes burned with hunger.  "Kiss me, Hyung." 

The mat-hyung gripped the sides of the younger's neck and brought his head down to finally close the distance between their lips.  Both men groaned as their lips pressed together, sparks flying between them.  Taehyun grasped at Jinwoo's hip and pulled him into his lap.  Jinwoo's lips parted in surprise which Taehyun used to his advantage.  He greedily wedged them apart with his tongue, demanding entrance.  The mat-hyung moaned, his mouth pliant for Taehyun's exploration.  The maknae traced his hyung's teeth and gums with his soft tongue before tangling around Jinwoo's. The younger smirked into the kiss as Jinwoo tangled his hands into his middle parted hair and mewled at the sensation.  Taehyun groaned when he felt Jinwoo's ass begin grinding against his lap.  It looked like Jinwoo wanted more and he was willing to give it.  The maknae attached his hands to the firm cheeks of Jinwoo's ass, roaming over the denim clad skin.  He risked giving it a light squeeze.  He gasped in pleasure when Jinwoo sucked on his tongue and pressed more firmly into his lap in response.  

Their burning chests heaved from such prolonged, passionate kissing.  Both understood they needed to part for air before they passed out, but neither wanted to move.  Finally, Jinwoo inched away, a trail of saliva connecting their swollen red lips.  He brought his lips to Taehyun's good ear and licked the shell of the appendage much to Taehyun's approval.  "Taehyunie, I hate to bring this up, but how far do you want to go?"  He blushed in embarrassment.  Despite being the one to bring it up, Jinwoo felt vulnerable disclosing information about his lacking sex life.  "I'm not sure if I'm ready for full-on sex.  It's been a long time and  I'm really nervous."

Taehyun swallowed thickly at the mention of sex.  He considered himself lucky to even get to this point with Jinwoo.  "That's fine, I don't think I am either."  He looked into the older's relieved eyes and smiled softly.  "Can we keep kissing though?"

Jinwoo returned the smile as he said, "Yeah." 

The maknae murmured, "Do you trust me?"

Jinwoo hummed, "Mhmm," in response.

Taehyun whispered huskily, "Hold on tight." The world shifted as Taehyun managed to lift Jinwoo and move around the bed to place his head gingerly on the pillows before laying him down against the soft comforter.  Jinwoo removed his limbs from Taehyun's body and waited for the younger's next move.  The man in question moved back to the foot of the bed and crawled onto  it, gripping Jinwoo's smooth shaven legs with his hands.  Even though Jinwoo hated that he was going to have to keep his legs shaved for the entire tour because of his crossdressing stage, he could get used to it if Taehyun continued to caress them and gaze at them with lust-blown eyes.

Jinwoo's mouth parted and his cock twitched as Taehyun's lips made contact with his skin.  He trailed his lips up Jinwoo's ankle, past his shin and knee, and up towards the older's velveteen thigh of his left leg.  Jinwoo whined as the younger murmured against the flushed flesh, "Is this OK?"

"More than OK.  Fuck..."  Jinwoo combed a hand through his hair.  His skin was on fire from the younger's wicked lips.  He gripped at the pillows when Taehyun pushed the leg of his shorts up, parted his thighs, and pressed his mouth to Jinwoo's inner thigh, sucking on the sensitive flesh.  "Oh God!"

Taehyun smirked when the skin below his lips quivered.  He could see the tent forming in the front of Jinwoo's shorts in his peripheral vision.  He teased, "You're so sensitive Hyung, you're already hard,"  before sucking an identical mark on the other thigh.  

Jinwoo keened.  He could be embarrassed later by his reaction over the younger's touch later.  Right now, he just wanted to focus on how Taehyun's lips left his skin burning and riddled with goosebumps.  Taehyun kissed his way down Jinwoo's right leg before crawling up the bed to hover over the mat-hyung.  Jinwoo looked gorgeous like this; face flushed, lips red, and black hair disheveled.  He brought his head down to kiss Jinwoo again.  Taehyun felt the older grip his shirt tighter as he intensified the kiss.  He yelped in surprise when Jinwoo flipped their positions and pinned his arms next to his head.   

"Holy shit!"  Taehyun's eyes were wide and his slanted eyebrows were drawn up in surprise.  "You can be dominant too."

Jinwoo chuckled at the younger's reaction.  "I hope that's not a problem."

Taehyun gulped. "No, not all."  He flicked his eyes to Jinwoo's lips then back to the older's heated gaze.  "That's actually really hot."

"I'm glad you think so."  Jinwoo grinned before bending down to connect their lips.  Their fingers tangled together as they kissed sweetly against the pillows.  They gasped when their crotches brushed together.  "Looks like you're hard too Taehyunie."

Taehyun laughed breathlessly at Jinwoo's comeback to his previous teasing.  Their kissing soon became heated again as they moaned into each other's mouths, their bodies melding together.  Taehyun whispered against Jinwoo's lips, "Can I try something?"

"Sure."  Jinwoo caressed Taehyun's flushed cheek with a soft hand.  He bit his lip as Taehyun wedged his thigh between his parted legs, rubbing against the older man's bulge.  Taehyun began to move his leg faster back and forth between Jinwoo's legs.  The mat-hyung sighed, "That feels good."  He enjoyed the sensation of Taehyun's rough pant leg sweeping over the bare skin of his thighs.   

Soon, Jinwoo met the leg with his own thrusts, causing Taehyun to groan deeply beneath him.  "Faster."  Jinwoo obliged and was satisfied when Taehyun's hands found their way back to his ass.  

Taehyun  squeezed and palmed the cheeks resting beneath his hands.  Jinwoo unleashed a content moan from the sensation.  Breathlessly, Jinwoo stated.  "I'm not sure if I can take much more of this."  

"Same," Taehyun muttered back.  The desire to orgasm lay heavily implied between the two aroused men.  With that in mind, Taehyun gripped Jinwoo firmer and flipped their positions once more, pressing Jinwoo into the mattress.  Jinwoo legs naturally coiled around the younger's hips while his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.  There was no space between their bodies and Taehyun wouldn't want it any other way.  

"Oh God!" Jinwoo moaned when Taehyun returned his lips to his neck, smothering it in wet open mouth kisses.  "Fuck... Just like that.."

Jinwoo's melody of obscenities and encouragement was driving the maknae closer and closer to the edge.  The heat in Taehyun's lower belly was becoming unbearable. "Hyung, I'm close," was muttered against Jinwoo's neck.

Jinwoo lowly rasped into his dongsaeng's ear, "I am too.  Make me cum Taehyun-ah."

Taehyun groaned deeply at the sensual command and increased the speed of his thrusts, losing the control of the steady rhythm established between them.  Their pleasurable moans crescendoed further and further until  Taehyun's pistoning hips brought Jinwoo to orgasm.   Jinwoo came with a low full moan, much to Taehyun's surprise.  The maknae was ready to remove himself from the older when he insisted,  "Keep going Taehyun-ah."

How could Taehyun  _not_  honor his hyung's request after finally getting the handsome man all to himself?  So Taehyun pressed on as he moved closer to his brink.  Jinwoo continued to gasp and moan as Taehyun rutted erratically against his spent body.  The older lifted his head and whispered sinful encouragement into the younger's ear. "Come on Taehyunie, cum for me." 

Judging by Taehyun's quickening breath, he was close.  Jinwoo took hold of Taehyun's neck and littered it with kisses before wrapping his mouth around the younger's wavering Adam's apple and adding light pressure.  Taehyun whimpered above him.  The younger man was shaking, his whole body consumed in the flames of pleasure.  Jinwoo wanted to relieve him of the fire.  

He reached down between their bodies and unzipped the fly of the younger's jeans, reaching to massage his clothed, leaking erection.  The simple touch was all it took for Taehyun to climax with a mighty scream, "Fuck!" Jinwoo held the pulsating member in his hand until it went still and Taehyun flopped limply on top of him.  "Let me know if I'm squishing you."

Jinwoo smiled. "Okay."  He enjoyed the weight of Taehyun's body on top of his.  He scratched lightly up and down Taehyun's back as he continued to recover from his intense orgasm.

"Oh my God, I haven't cum in my pants since I was like fifteen," Taehyun muttered as if he was embarrassed.

Jinwoo snorted at the observation.  "Haha, same, but I was probably closer to sixteen."

They giggled softly together before Taehyun rolled off Jinwoo taking the older man with him so he could he could wrap his arms around the smaller man.  While spooning on the king sized bed, he pressed his nose into Jinwoo's hair, enjoying the man's natural scent.  "I think we have a problem now, Hyung."

Jinwoo's eyes bulged at the statement. Did Taehyun regret this? "What?"  

"I don't think I'll be able to stop touching you now, Hyung."

Jinwoo softly laughed at the younger's answer.  "I think I can live with that."  He snuggled further into Taehyun's chest and sighed contently.  Yes, he could definitely live with that.

 

 


End file.
